


Как Дерек убил Рождество

by Nymphalidae_Danainae



Series: Дневник Хейла-Маккола [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4963546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymphalidae_Danainae/pseuds/Nymphalidae_Danainae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>http://indecentdrawer.tumblr.com/post/29827434238/bonus-bb-stiles-the-more-i-draw-for</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. В которой ужасный Дерек убивает Санту

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How Derek Killed Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/491646) by [inlightofvisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlightofvisa/pseuds/inlightofvisa). 



> http://indecentdrawer.tumblr.com/post/29827434238/bonus-bb-stiles-the-more-i-draw-for

 

***

  
  
Есть еще одна причина, по которой Скотт ненавидит Дерека. Дерек погубил Рождество. Навсегда.  
  
Это может показаться невероятным, но это истинная правда. Дерек убил Санту, тем самым убив Рождество. Серьезно, кто так делает? Нормальные, цивилизованные люди, к которым Дерек, естественно, не относится, так не поступают. Ладно, о’кей, Дерек не убивал Санту буквально, он просто сказал Скотту, что Санта не настоящий. А для семилетнего Скотта это было равнозначно убийству. Дерек нес традиционную тарелку с печеньем к камину, когда, походя, бросил эту бомбу.  
  
– А ты уверен, что Санта съест печенье? – спросил Скотт. – Что если он заблудится и не найдет наш дом?  
  
Дерек казался непривычно милым. Сначала.  
  
– Оу, Скотт, Санта не может заблудиться, – сказал он, глядя на младшего брата с теплой улыбкой. Вот тут Скотту стоило что-то заподозрить. – Потому что Санты не существует. Это я съедаю все печенье, как только ты засыпаешь.  
  
Заявив это, Дерек мягко потрепал его по волосам. Скотту совсем не было приятно.  
  
– Дерек.  
  
– Что, приятель?  
  
– Я тебя ненавижу.  
  
И, конечно, Скотт рассказал Стайлзу, который ничуть не удивился ( _«Тоже мне новость. Я знал, что Санта не настоящий еще с детского сада»_ ). Так что Рождество в тот год было просто ужасным. Самое ужасное Рождество за всю его жизнь. Потому что Дерек убил Санту.


	2. В которой Дерек все еще ужасен, а Стайлз взбирается на него, как на дерево

***

  
  
Стайлз всегда любил ходить с папой к Скотту в канун Рождества, несмотря на то, что приходилось терпеть безжалостные подначки Дерека. Но ничего не могло отбить желание попробовать печенье, которое пекла мама Скотта для Санты. Она всегда угощала Стайлза, так что он с нетерпением жаждал свою порцию. Поэтому первое, на что Стайлз обращает внимание, когда переступает порог, – это тарелка с печеньем. Которую держит Дерек.  
  
– Можно мне? – с вежливой улыбкой просит Стайлз. Дерек улыбается в ответ и поднимает тарелку так, чтобы Стайлз не мог дотянуться. Стайлз дуется и безуспешно пытается достать печенье. – Пожалуйста.  
  
Дерек приподнимает тарелку еще, Стайлз хмурится и становится ему на ноги, чтобы оказаться повыше.  
  
– Ну же, Дерек, твоя мама всегда меня угощает!  
  
– Но я – не моя мама, – отвечает Дерек. Конечно, нет. Дерек – большой, противный, злобный жмот. Который поднимает печенье над головой на вытянутой руке.  
  
К несчастью для Дерека, Стайлз – паукообразная обезьяна, способная залезть куда угодно. Даже на человека. Он хватается за плечи Дерека, подпрыгивает, обхватив ногами за грудь, и быстро утаскивает печенье с тарелки. А Дерек потрясенно смотрит на него и смущенно краснеет.  
  
– Я выиграл, – с превосходством восклицает Стайлз и спрыгивает на пол.


End file.
